Wish Upon a Mirror
by Black Nightshade
Summary: When Lina and Co. pick a fight with a young sorcerer they find themselves trapped in a land of mirrors that lead to faery tales that could either make or break their chance of survival. Who will be paired with who, and what will they do? Please R/R!!


**"Wish Upon a Mirror"**  
A Slayers Fic by Black Nightshade 

Disclaimer: I own not one character in this fic but the little boy sorcerer whom will 'banish' Lina and c.o. to a land of fiction.. based on one of her favorite objects.. mirrors! Please be kind on the reviews...speaking of reviews.. write'm, okay? Let me know if this story is worth finishing. 

"Yeah! Well I'm sorry Mister High-and-mighty but you just couldn't beat the lovely Lina Inverse, now step aside before I get ticked!" Lina shouted, her hands upon her hips. Another day, another battle, another ego trip, another search for treasure. Yep, things where just as they should be. "Miss Inverse you clearly cheated! You deceived me during the match by saying 'look up'!" The cross, young sorcerer retorted. He was a short boy, glasses skidding down his nose, very skinny, not the type of person you'd really think would pick a fight with you. "So? That's not illegal now out of my way, kid!" The boy shook his head. "I quote the great Shakespeare in saying 'oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive!'" The boy spoke sagely. "Listen, go back to reading your little poetry books and give the people with lives a break!" The boy's glasses fogged over. Never had he been so insulted! How dare she mock his idols! Oh, she and her little friends would pay dearly for that! Dearly! And that's how it all began.. 

"So you want to play rough, do you!?" The little boy adjusted his glassed, thrusting his arms out chanting a spell... overly sized sleeves flailing out around him. Lina rolled her eyes and looked to her companions "Is this kid real?" Most of them where snickering or chuckling... though Amelia, Filia, and Gourry had a worried look on their faces. Beams of bright lights in all different colors shot out from the boys fingertips, everyone diving back. Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath her feet and split. The sorceress-thief and her 'followers' began to panic...while all around her what seemed to be reality was shattering like shards of a stained glass window. Finally it became nothing but pitch darkness and the sound of everyone's helpless screams as they fell into a void.. deeper and deeper until they felt themselves fall down upon something hard... and black out before seeing just exactly what it had been. 

A room of mirrors it was. Mirrors of different shapes and sizes, some beautiful, some horribly ugly. Only Lina, Amelia, Filia, and Naga had been teleported there. Amelia looked about worriedly, wondering where the others had went. Lina grinned some at the separation, but innerly frowned. Filia stood there contentedly, happy to be away from that horrible namagomi. Naga, on the other hand, found something humorous in the situation as she opened her mouth to laugh. All the other girls slapped a hand over her mouth. "NO!!" They all cried in unison, afraid that her laughing would shatter the glass, and also their sense of transportation home. 

"I ...guess we should pick a mirror.." Lina said slowly as they all slowly removed their hands from Naga's mouth. "..Who goes first?" Amelia said, each girl looking to her. "What?! Why me?!" Amelia squealed. "Because your the youngest and the smallest, besides first pick is better then last!" Lina said trying to sound wise. Amelia sighed and looked around at all the mirrors, tracing her fingers over each of the glittery glass. She paused at one, glass roses coming off it, beautifully painted. "It looks so pretty..." She thought. With some hesitation she stepped into the mirror and was gone in a burst of pink light, the mirror shimmering off into non-existence. 

Now it was Lina's turn. "I'm going to make this decision a long and planned out one!" Lina announced as she folded her arms over her chest. That, however, didn't last long. Lina immediately jolted to one mirror with paintings on the side of food. Pigs and chicken, jello and wine. And strangely, a skull at the top. Never the less she choice the mirror. Without a final word she jumped in, letting her stomach once more lead the way to her fate, the thing is, was it a good choice, especially with that skull mocking her? Surrounded in a red light, the mirror soon disappeared as if it never had even graced the sanctuary. 

Naga was up. Naga walked around in circles, looking at each mirror carefully. She stopped at one. It had an apple in the center which little pictures of knights and dwarfs, and of a girl collapsing to the ground while a shady figure of a woman stood behind her laughing maniacally. This was definitely Naga's mirror. With a loud laugh she hoped into the mirror, a burst of green light surrounding her as it sucked her inside, the mirror then disappearing from the area, Naga's laugh still echoing, shattering all but one of the remaining mirrors. 

Filia sweatdropped, not really having a choice in the matter have Naga went and shattered all the mirrors. She walked up to the one she was destined for, sucking in her breath as she took a step forward, her eyes snapping shut, a golden light teleporting the dragon maiden far from the now empty room of darkness, which shook and crumbled as it was sucked into a void, an almost what seemed to be a black hole, destroying the mirror in the process, sealing the girls fates. Now the test was to get out of there fast, more importantly just to make it out of the land of shadows alive, with your body fully intact. 

Lina winced as the light subsided, leaving her in a grand hall, a great feast set before her, but with a catch. There was tall blonde haired man chowing down on *her* food! She stomped over at the man, grabbing him by the shoulders, dropping what he was eating in shock onto the ground, dirt and mud that had adorned the carpet now upon the lovely leg that he was eating. Lina slapped her forehead seeing it was none other then Gourry, shaking her head. Then she noticed what exactly she had done. Gourry's eyes clouded over with tears as he picks up the now mangled and dirt covered chicken, Lina taking a few strides back, mumbling something, a little nervous. Gourry thrusts the chicken infront of him in one hand, taking in a courageous breath "Oh chicken, I knew thee well..." Lina sweatdropped, one hand rubbing her temples. This was going to be a long, long day indeed. 

Amelia blinks as she now finds herself in a medieval scenario upon a balcony, her hair pulled back, a pearl-studded net like burette covering over her hair which is now in a bun. On her body is a lovely crimson dress. Biting her lip, she giggles, as she recalls something from a famous play she once saw with her father when she was a child. Putting one hand out infront of her, palm outwards, she speaks in a dreamy tone.. a blush shrouding over her cheeks as the image of Zelgadiss appeared in her mind. "Oh Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou.." She pulls in a gasp as she looks down below the balcony "XELLOSS?!" Low and behold Amelia had cast her eyes upon the one and only trickster priest himself..much to her discomfort. "Why Miss Amelia! What a pleasant surpise it is to see you!" Xelloss bellowed up at her. Amelia turned bright red with embarrassment, shouting "Your not my Romeo!!" Xelloss chuckled "Apparently in this story I am!" Amelia facefaulted "AIYAH!!" . Xelloss let out a deep laugh. "Yare Yare Miss Amelia!" 

Zelgadis looked around, finding himself in a well furnished room. Outside the windows a storm rages on, thunder shaking the world with it's loud voice of horror, lightening streaking the sky with electric tears. Looking through the glass covered with drops of rain he spotted a graveyard. Surveying the room a bit more, he saw a ghostly picture of a young woman who's eyes scorched his soul...strangely.. she resembled someone he knew...especially with that mace she was holding. He shuddered and plopped down into a soft chair stuffed with feathers cursing his luck. All of a sudden a rapping, a sort of tapping at the door. He looked up, blinking, whispering lowly "who's there?" Not a reply came, so he yelled louder. "Who's There?" Still not a reply, only the banging against the door. Annoyed, he got up and pulled the door open, his eyes bugging out as he let out a yell. A raven flew in through his door, banging into numerous things before sitting atop the picture of the woman, squaking "never-more", it's feathers tinted a light red color, apparently very near-sided, only the top of it's head black..It reminded him of Rezzo. Zelgadis shrieked, panic going through his entire body as he shouted out the only thing he could think of before diving at the bird. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" 

Naga appeared in a large castle, tapestries of gold and purple shimmering down. She was dressed in a long flowing dress, a crown a top her head. Looking down at the dress she shook her head and tore off some material until it looked like a mini skirt and sports bra..with a very long train attached to it.. Naga looked into a ridiculously ornate mirror before her. She admired herself in it, while repeating. "Mirror mirror right before me, tell me who is this beauty that you see?" She grinned, flaunting her steroid-al chest. Suddenly the mirror began to swirl into a strange pattern, then she let out a scream of horror. There, peering back at her was a ridiculous looking yellow fish-man. "Noonsa!" She shook and fell to the ground in a faint, all the while the mirror-fish repeating "Noonsa! Noonsa!" 

So, basically, what do you think of it? Too good, too bad? What? Should I consider my train of inanities or should I wait around and basically let it rot to bloody Hades where it belongs? You people be the judge for me. I don't know what's worth it or not unless I get some instructions, okay? Bye bye!


End file.
